


good liar, you can be anything once

by Frenchibi



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: (but no death dw), Canon-Typical Violence, Extortion, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Pining, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: It starts with Burger getting shot.Or maybe it starts with Dasha, making an impossible choice.It probably started years ago - not that Vang0 would remember.All he knows is that his world is crumbling around him, and he's barely holding it together.If you're reading this, something's happened to me. I might’ve just lost my agent or something, but it’s more likely something’s wrong. Maybe I’m injured. Or kidnapped (eh, not likely). Or dead.
Relationships: Burger Chainz/Dapper Dasha, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz/Dapper Dasha, Vang0 Bang0/Dapper Dasha
Kudos: 8





	good liar, you can be anything once

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4Do-jJOf1M).  
> Chapter titles from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sT6Z_CZHSxM).
> 
> new year new fandom, amirite lads?
> 
> (to all my usual people who might have clicked on this - don't worry, I'm still working on other stuff too!)

**Sender:** DapperD  
**Recipient(s):** bang0vang0; Brgrchnz

_Burger, Vang0,_

_if you’re reading this, something’s happened to me. I’ve set this message up as a failsafe, it transmits every week unless I deactivate it manually, so if you’re reading this, I’m indisposed. I might’ve just lost my agent or something, but it’s more likely something’s wrong. Maybe I’m injured. Or kidnapped (eh, not likely). Or dead._

_…Well, I hope I’m not dead. If I am, I’m sorry. But also, if I am – ugh. I’m not good at that sappy shit, and you know it. If I’m really gone, I hope you know what you meant to me. I hope you know that the family that discredited and disowned me doesn’t deserve the word, and that you guys are all that matters._

_Fuck, okay. Okay._

_If I’m not dead, I’m probably in trouble. In which case – Vang0, you’ve got the spare key to my place. I hid it with your stuff in the van ages ago (sorry, not sorry). If, Lord forbid, I’ve been kidnapped, that’s probably a good place to start looking, I guess? My computer will unlock for you; active job notes are always open. Yes, my files are organized._

_…I don’t really want to say this, but. If my father found me, then this is goodbye. Burger, you know some of the story (I never could tell it all, I’m sorry, even though you deserve the truth), and you know there’s no coming back for me from that. I may as well be dead. Don’t look for me._

_I’m not really the praying type, but I pray you never read this._

_If you do, just… be safe. Please._

_Dasha_

**Author's Note:**

> ok but in all seriousness I know no one in this fandom but I am so excited to write this fic, it's been so long since I've been this excited for a thing so I hope you stick around for it!  
> Find me @ frenchibi dot tumblr dot com if you're into that


End file.
